


Paint

by Forthediehards



Series: Fallen Angels [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts, Original Work
Genre: Also Demyx plays a huge role in this verse even if he isn't in this particular drabble, He's also the "somebody" of Demyx from Kingdom Hearts, M/M, Myde is a sniper that hunts hunters, Myde is my OC, They call them Fallen Angels, This is fluff that will put you in an early grave gosh, Tidus is an angel that lost his wings to a hunter, Which is why I added KH as a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myde is knelt down in front of Tidus, hair already fastened in a tight braid and pulled back away from his face. The paint is laid out next to Tidus with two sponges, one for each color, at his disposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Fallen Angels verse I created with my friend.   
> She roleplays Tidus on tumblr: http://caladbxlg.tumblr.com  
> I roleplay Demyx/Myde on tumblr: http://endlxssmelody.tumblr.com

Everything I’ve done this morning has been angsty. Time for some fluff.

“I just want some green on top, and you can do the bottom part in black, okay?”

Myde is knelt down in front of Tidus, hair already fastened in a tight braid and pulled back away from his face. The paint is laid out next to Tidus with two sponges, one for each color, at his disposal.

“I think I can handle that.” Tidus replies with a grin, scooping up some green paint and smearing it across Myde’s forehead. The paint is cool, cool enough to cause a shiver to run up Myde’s spine - or perhaps instead its the warm puffs of Tidus’ breath against his cheek.

Close proximity is a new thing for Myde, having spent his life away from people in general. He kills from a distance, observes from a distance, and even loves from a distance.

But Tidus is only inches away from his face and he wouldn’t say that he’s not enjoying it.

Tidus continues to spread the paint along Myde’s face, careful around his eyes, until he gets to the point where he needs to switch to black.

“Doesn’t it feel sticky on your face?” He asks suddenly, and Myde is momentarily drawn away from Tidus’ eyes to address the question.

“It does. It’s itchy too, but it keeps me hidden when I’m in the trees.”

Tidus nods thoughtfully at Myde’s response, scooping up some of the black paint with the second sponge. Myde waits for the cool gel to hit his face, but he’s taken back when Tidus smears a huge glob onto his nose with a mischievous giggle.

An eyebrow perks in amusement, and before Myde has really thought it through, he’s leaning forward and pressing their noses together in a messy eskimo kiss.

The shocked expression on Tidus’ face makes Myde’s heart leap heavily in his chest. For a brief moment he’s certain that he’s made a huge mistake, and his smile fades back into a look of utter indifference.

But then, then Tidus laughs.

And Myde feels light again.

“Wait, wait! You missed a spot!” Tidus chirps, leaning forward and using his nose to spread the paint along Myde’s cheek. Myde can’t help but giggle in response, and his eyes fluter shut as the muscles in his face relax once more. 

They don’t open again until he feels warmth against his lips. It lasts only a few seconds, the gentlest of kisses that kickstarts Myde’s heart into a flurry, and he finds the chill that follows to be most pleasant.

“Tidus?” He whispers, but it seems the other boy has already turned his attention back to the paint. They finish up in comfortable silence, and when Myde is ready to slip out the window for his next mission, he captures Tidus’ lips in another kiss - for good luck, he convinces himself.

“Kick ass out there.” Tidus tells him, and Myde feels like he could take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If you're interested in my OC Myde, you can find more information on him here:  
> http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/134019667548/about-myde


End file.
